EP
Un EP (abreviatura de extended play) es una grabación musical que contiene música más que una sola , pero es demasiado corta para calificar como un álbum completo o LP . El término PE originalmente se refería únicamente a determinados tipos de discos de vinilo otras de 78 rpm reproducción estándar (SP), registros y discos LP , pero ahora se aplica a la mitad de la longitud discos compactos y la descarga de música también. Ricardo Baca de The Denver Post dijo, "EP - originalmente 'single' prolongada jugar versiones que son más cortos que los álbumes tradicionales - populares desde hace tiempo con el punk indie bandas. y que" En el Reino Unido , el Oficial gráfico de la empresa define una frontera entre el PE y la clasificación de álbumes en 25 minutos de duración o cuatro temas (sin contar las versiones alternativas de las canciones del momento, si está presente). Historia EPs fueron puestos en libertad en varios tamaños en diferentes épocas. Los primeros registros de varias vías, publicado alrededor de 1919 por la gaviota gris registros , fueron cortadas verticalmente 78 rpm discos conocido como "2 en 1" registros. Estos tenían más fino que los surcos de costumbre, al igual que Edison Registros disco . En 1949, cuando las rpm 45 individuales y 33 ⅓ RPM LP estaban compitiendo en formato de siete pulgadas 45 rpm soltero tuvo un tiempo de reproducción máximo de sólo cuatro minutos por cada lado. En parte como un intento de competir con el LP, introducido en 1948 por el rival de Columbia Records , RCA Victor introdujo "Extended Play" 45 años en 1952 . Sus surcos estrechos, logrado mediante la reducción de los niveles de corte y, si es necesario, de compresión de sonido, les permitió mantener hasta 7,5 minutos por cada lado - pero todavía puede jugar por un estándar de 45 rpm fonógrafo . Estos se suelen dividir en tres discos EP de siete pulgadas, o bien se venden de uno en uno o en juegos en caja. Esta práctica se hizo mucho menos común con el advenimiento de fonógrafos de triple velocidad disponible. Algunos de música clásica álbumes lanzados a principios de la era LP, se distribuyeron como álbumes EP - en particular las siete óperas que Arturo Toscanini a cabo en la radio entre 1944 y 1954. Estos EPs ópera, originalmente transmitido por la radio de la NBC de la red y fabricado por RCA, que era propietaria de la cadena NBC a continuación, se pusieron a disposición tanto en 45 rpm y 33 rpm ⅓. En la década de 1990 , que comenzó a aparecer en los discos compactos. RCA también tuvo éxito en el formato con su fuente de ingresos superior, Elvis Presley , la emisión de 28 Elvis EPs entre 1956 y 1967 , muchos de los cuales encabezan la independiente Billboard carta del PE durante su breve existencia. Durante la década de 1950 , RCA publicó varios álbumes del PE de Walt Disney películas, que contienen tanto la historia y las canciones. Estos por lo general aparece el original elencos de actores y actrices . Cada álbum contiene dos discos de siete pulgadas, además de un folleto completo ilustrado que contiene el texto de la grabación, por lo que los niños pueden seguir a lo largo de la lectura. Algunos de los títulos incluidos Blancanieves y los siete enanitos (1937), Pinocho (1940), y lo que era entonces un comunicado reciente, la versión cinematográfica de 20.000 leguas de viaje submarino que fue presentado en 1954 . La grabación y edición de 20.000 leguas de viaje submarino fue inusual: no emplear película emitidos, y años más tarde, una de 12 pulgadas 33 álbumes rpm ⅓ de la película, con un idéntico guión casi, pero otro elenco diferente, se vendidos por Expedientes de Disneyland , en relación con el re-estreno de la película en 1963 . Debido a la popularidad de otros formatos, los registros de SP se hizo menos popular y la producción de productos especiales en Japón fue suspendido en 1963. En los años 1950 y 1960, fueron por lo general EP recopilaciones de singles o samplers álbum y se jugaron normalmente a 45 rpm en siete pulgadas (18 cm) de discos, con dos canciones en cada lado. 7 8 Con excepción de los publicados por RCA, EPs fueron relativamente raro en los Estados Unidos y Canadá , pero se venden ampliamente en el Reino Unido , y en algunos otros países europeos, durante los años 1950 y 1960. A partir de noviembre de 1967, EP se incluyeron en la lista de singles británica . El primer EP de beneficiarse de esta era de los Beatles " Magical Mystery Tour álbum, un doble-EP que contiene seis canciones de su hacer-para película de televisión- , el Magical Mystery Tour , que alcanzó el número dos en la británica solteros tabla, detrás de la grupo verdadera single, " Hello, Goodbye ", irónicamente, su cara B," I Am The Walrus ", se incluyó en el EP. Después de ese tiempo, la línea entre un EP y un "único" disco de vinilo que contiene más de dos pistas se hicieron más borrosas. En la Argentina , siete pulgadas EPs comercializado como " Mini-LP "(pero claramente diferente de las mini-LP de la década de 1980) se introdujeron en 1970, con temas seleccionados de un álbum y envasado se asemeja a la disco se han extraído. formato Mini-LP también se hizo popular en los Estados Unidos en la década de 1970 para las versiones de promoción y también para su uso en máquinas de discos. Stevie Wonder incluyó un EP de cuatro canciones extra con su doble LP de canciones en la llave de la vida en 1976. Durante los años 1970 y 1980, había menos de normalización y EPs se realizaron en siete pulgadas (18 cm), 10 pulgadas (25 cm) o 12 pulgadas (30 cm) de discos ejecuta ⅓ 33 o 45 rpm. Algunos novedad EPs utiliza extrañas formas y colores, y algunos de ellos eran discos de imagen . Alice in Chains fue la primera banda en tener un alcance del PE el número uno en el Billboard chart. Su EP Jar of Flies , se publicó el 25 de enero de 1994. Linkin Park y Jay-Z s 'la colaboración del Parlamento Europeo, Collision Course , fue el siguiente en llegar al número uno después de Alice in Chains. En 2010, el elenco de la serie de televisión " Glee se convirtió en el primer artista en tener dos EPs llegar a # 1, con Glee: The Music, El Poder de la Virgen en la semana del 8 de mayo de 2010, y Glee: Música, Viaje al Regionales en la semana del 26 de junio de 2010. En 2010, Warner Bros. Records revivió el formato con sus "Seis-Pak" la oferta de seis canciones en un disco compacto. Definición de EP El EP primeros discos de vinilo de siete pulgadas con más pistas que un solo elemento normal (generalmente de cuatro a seis de ellos). A pesar de que compartían el tamaño y la velocidad con sencillos, que fueron un formato reconocible-diferente a la única de siete pulgadas. A pesar de que podría ser el nombre de una canción principal, se les dio en general un título diferente. Algunos ejemplos son The Beatles ' The Beatles 'Hits EP de 1963, y The Troggs The Troggs Tops EP de 1966, ambos recogidos previamente temas puestos en libertad. [7 El tiempo de juego fue en general entre diez y 15 minutos. También llegó en mangas de imagen en un momento en singles fueron emitidos por lo general en mangas de empresa de papel. EP tienden a ser samplers álbumes o colecciones de singles. EP's de todo el material original comenzó a aparecer en la década de 1960. Un ejemplo es The Kinks " Sesión Kinksize Parlamento Europeo de 1964. Durante la década de 1970, "Maxi-Singles", que normalmente contiene tres canciones reeditadas, se hizo bastante popular. Dos ejemplos son Jimi Hendrix 's " Voodoo Child "en 1971 y David Bowie "s" Space Oddity ", un single de 1969, que fue reeditado en 1975 en millones de series de Maxi-RCA. Ambos alcanzaron el número uno en Gran Bretaña . El 12 individuales pulgadas en vinilo, que jugó a 45 rpm, se vendió por primera vez durante 1977, y que comúnmente se había extendido de tiempo o pistas adicionales no contenidas en la pulgada 45 rpm individuales y siete. Un ejemplo de una de estas canciones se extendió a diez o más minutos en la versión de la canción Love to Love You Baby de Donna Summer , que tomó todo un lado de su registro. Pulgadas EPs 12 fueron similares, pero en general había entre tres y cinco pistas y una longitud de más de 12 minutos. Como siete pulgadas EPs, estos se les dio títulos. versiones del PE se publicaron también en cassette y 10 - de vinilo en formato pulgadas. Con la llegada del disco compacto (CD), más la música se ha incluido a menudo en "solo" de prensa, con cuatro o cinco temas que son comunes, y tiempos de reproducción de hasta 25 minutos. EP de material original recuperado popularidad en el punk rock era, cuando se utiliza comúnmente para el lanzamiento de nuevo material, por ejemplo, The Buzzcocks en espiral 'Scratch EP, que incluía cuatro pistas. A partir de la década de 1980, muchos de los llamados "singles" se han vendido en los formatos con más de dos pistas. Debido a esto, la definición de un EP no está determinado sólo por el número de pistas o el tiempo de reproducción. Un EP es generalmente visto como cuatro (o más) pistas de igual importancia, en comparación con un cuatro pistas individuales con una evidente cara A y tres de sus lados-B. En el Reino Unido, cualquier registro con más de cuatro pistas distintas o con un tiempo de reproducción de más de 25 minutos está clasificado como un álbum para la tabla con fines de venta. Un formato intermedio entre EPs y LPs de longitud total es el Mini-LP , que fue un formato de disco común en la década de 1980. Estos por lo general contiene 20 a 30 minutos de música. Anomalias Algunos artistas, especialmente en los días de discos de vinilo, han lanzado álbumes de larga duración que cabe en la definición de una versión moderna de EP. Bob Dylan 's Nashville Skyline , Slayer 's Reign In Blood , Selena Gomez 's Un año sin La lluvia , Miranda Cosgrove 's enciende la chispa , y Weezer 's The Green Album no son todos considerados EPs, aunque no estén por debajo de la media hora de duración. Por el contrario, hay PEs que son tiempo suficiente para ser álbumes. Marilyn Manson 's Smells Like Children , que es de 54 minutos de duración, es un ejemplo. Este es particularmente el caso de la rara doble EP , que contiene dos discos. Las cinco vías Tulimyrsky PE por Viking banda finlandesa de metal Moonsorrow se cuenta como un EP a pesar de que los relojes en 1:08:18 en (el tema que da título solo es de 30 minutos de duración), simplemente porque contiene dos covers: "Por quién doblan las campanas "de Metallica y" Volver al Norte "por despiadado . The Mars Volta tuvo que dividir los 32 minutos en pista final, "Cassandra Gemini", de su vía de cinco álbumes Frances the Mute en ocho secciones semi-arbitraria para la banda se pagarían los salarios de un álbum más que la de un PE. También hay algunos EPs que son incluso más corta que la única norma. Se ha convertido en habitual en los últimos años de nuevas bandas para lanzar su primer lanzamiento nominalmente como "PE" para darle una connotación más grandioso que un simple "único". Al dar a la liberación de un nombre único (a diferencia de nombrarlo después de la pista principal en el CD) de la banda puede reunir más atención para el resto de pistas del CD. Arctic Monkeys , por ejemplo, llamaron a su primer lanzamiento de cinco minutos con Arctic Monkeys en lugar de cuentos falsos de San Francisco (la primera pista en el CD). Al hacer esto, pusieron la segunda pista "Desde el Ritz de los escombros" en el centro de atención también. Así, cinco minutos con los Arctic Monkeys es más parecido a un doble lado A de una norma del Parlamento Europeo. versiones similares de otras bandas nuevas puede ser descrito como "partes de triple A" o incluso "lados cuádruple A". El 7 "EP en el punk rock Las primeras grabaciones publicadas por muchos punk rock bandas fueron puestos en libertad, en pulgadas de formato PE-7, principalmente debido a la naturaleza breve canción del género hace difícil crear material suficiente para llenar un LP. Muchas bandas fueron también sin firma, o firmado con un sello discográfico de menor importancia que no tenía los fondos para lanzar un álbum de larga duración, especialmente por bandas de reciente formación. Como registro de muchos de los comercios que venden cintas de demostración , el EP de 7 pulgadas se convirtió en un estándar para la liberación de bandas de punk rock, que podían vender a precios bajos en todo el país, y por lo tanto ser escuchada más allá de los ámbitos en los que realizaron. Estos registros que varían en longitud, que tiene entre 2 y 10 canciones o más (4 siendo algo de una norma), y ocasionalmente grabado en 33 rpm para alargar el tiempo de funcionamiento (fuera de punk rock que muchas personas se refieren a cualquier registro de 7 pulgadas como un "45", como lo ha sido la velocidad estándar para los registros de este tipo). Algunas de estas grabaciones se califican como individuales, aunque este término fue evitado a veces como un diseño convencional para la determinación de difusion comercial, que no se aplicaba a la gran mayoría de estas bandas. El término "single" también había una manera de ser un tanto desdeñosa de cualquier otra pista de la primaria, relegando a B-lados , cuando muchas bandas, con un registro de 7 pulgadas como su lanzamiento más importante, pondría todo lo mejor de su canciones en la grabación. El empleo del término del PE en tales casos se considera técnicamente incorrecto, ya que no se "extendió", y el término de 7 pulgadas se convirtió en un estándar. Para las bandas que llegó a alcanzar el éxito comercial, a menudo era costumbre que el original PE temas que se publicará más adelante en álbumes de larga duración, o de alguna manera volver a emitir en otro formato. La división de 7 pulgadas del PE también ha sido una característica generalizada en el género, en la que dos bandas lanzaría un disco juntos, realizando cada uno en un lado. Esta era una manera de reducir los costos, en particular para EP autoeditado, y fue utilizado a menudo como una manera para que un grupo más establecido para ayudar a promover un acto prometedores nuevos. Alternativamente, dos bandas con las relaciones de amistad entre sí liberaría EPs dividir juntos. En algunos países, EPs dividir también son utilizados por grandes sellos discográficos para promover dos nuevos discos de artistas totalmente diferentes, por lo general en forma de promociones de radio. En los casos en que una banda tiene un contenido demasiado para caber en un disco de 7 pulgadas, pero no lo suficiente para un LP de 10 pulgadas y discos de 12 pulgadas se utilizaron, por lo general a la velocidad de 45 rpm más popular entre la música de baile. Algunas bandas de punk más modernos también han puesto a la novedad registros de 5 pulgadas, aunque por muy poco tiempo de juego y un mayor costo de producción de discos de 7 pulgadas, que son raras y usualmente utilizados por las bandas con canciones muy rápido. Jukebox EP En los años 1960 y 1970, las compañías discográficas lanzado versiones del PE de larga duración (LP) discos para su uso en máquinas de discos . Estos eran conocidos comúnmente como "33s pacto" o "discos de poco". Jugaron a 33 ⅓ RPM, se presiona en el vinilo de 7 pulgadas y con frecuencia tenían hasta 6 canciones. ¿Qué les hizo EP-como fue el hecho de que algunas canciones fueron omitidos para los propósitos tiempo, y las pistas que se estime más populares fueron dejados en. A diferencia de la mayoría de EPs antes que ellos, y la mayoría de vinilo de 7 pulgadas en general (pre-1970), estos fueron emitidos en estéreo. Categoría:Discografía